Blaze Dkatm
Introduction This is the powerful Fire Mage. Legend has it that his Staff got it's name "Phoenix" because it is made with the power of a Thousand Phoenixes.He is rather witty and smart.One Mistake and he will see his chance and make his move sending his Phoenix to bite your Neck killing you. People have heard that he trained with Charizard (The king of all Pheonixes) When charizard was about to die he Gave Blaze a Staff and Cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak.I will guide you on your adventures". Appearance Light skinned, Cloak Of Phoenix, can't see his face. Weapons Staff,Cloak has been enchanted So It Creates a Shield of Fire Pierceable,and Magic in his hands Abilities Summons Moltres Red Lightning teleportation "Fire Cloak" (Cloak Goes on Fire causing people around him to get burned)Lava (Melts Rocks with Fire creating lava),shoots rocks, all types of lightning techniques, and Wood Magic Fire Magic, Space and Time Magic,Earth Magic, and lightning magic. Back Story Rumors say he used to work for Charizard until he grew strong and took the throne and transferred Charizard's power into his cloak and Staff. For the rest of the powers he put it in His Red Mark in his palm. This was not true. he trained with Charizard (The king of all Dragons) When charizard was about to die he Gave Blaze a Staff and Cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak.I will guide you on your adventures". As A Child I grew up alone not knowing where my parents were.I have made friends with a dragon.Strangely I have become aware I can talk his language.The dragon took me to his king. "Who is this peasant" said Charizard(the king, who spoke to me in the language of the dragons). "This is Blaze Dkatm I sense something powerful" Said Moltres(my dragon friend). "Very well, you shall work for me" Said Charizard. "What shall I do I am just a little child" I said. "You shall protect us with your magic" Said Charizard. "Wh-what magic"I said in disbelief. "Fool you are coming to me not aware of your powers".Said Charizard. "I-I don't understand" I said shocked. "You are a Fire Mage you will grow up to be the most powerful of them all. You will train how to Blast fire out of your hands and you will learn how to create rocks and stones" Said Charizard rather quite annoyed. "I am not what you think I am" I said. He then blast me with fire. "A-am I de-dead"? I said. I then open my eyes to see this shield of fire with a Bright red aura around it. "Did I do that"?I said not knowing what happened. Charizard pulled my hand and showed me a mark on my palm It was Red.It had Strange figures. "This is the Source of your power"Said Charizard. "When ever you will get attacked this shield of fire protects you" He said. "Fine I believe you"I said. "I will train you" said Moltres. Training I am at a training field near ElkWood. "Let's practice blasting fire with your arms"said Moltres "Ok"I said I tried imagining fire in my hands. Nothing Happened. I focused in at my hands. No Such luck. I tried day and night. Until, this one day I focused and imagined fire at the same time. Then a blast of fire shot up. Everything looked in slow motion. I quickly dodged my own FireBall. "Good" Said Moltres. "Earth now" "I can do that to"?!? I Said. "It is as complex as Creating a Fire Ball"He said "ok" "But I will finish this today"! I said determined. I focused on my hand and imagined wood. I pointed it at a target. Wood shot out of my hand. I tried to do it again. But instead imagined rocks. Then I started shooting rocks. Even Moltres had to take cover. One rock hit Moltres's wing. It cut his wing Out of instinct pinkish aura went over Moltre's wing the cut suddenly closed. "I have healed you" I said " Good now you will learn Lightning"! Said moltres "W-what" I said "you are 50% Fire , 12% Earth ,25% Lightning ,and 13% unknown perhaps you will found out what the unknown is" said Moltres Every thing darkened I had fainted. I woke up on the training field I tried what he said. I focused on my hand and imagining a lightning bolt A bolt shot out and hit a tree in the distance It went on fire. By instinct I waved my hand on the fire. It looks like I am sucking in the fire through my hand. I suddenly felt refreshed. Category:As a child